The Fangirl Voice of Grima
by Auraheart
Summary: If you force me to pick a fictional world to live in, Fire Emblem would be a last-resort. I mean, sure the whole meet the characters part is great, but must people forget about the giant dragon coming to end everything. Just my luck to end up as his Voice of all things. For everyone s sake, this game better be in Casual mode.


**This was an idea I had earlier for Awakening. Yes it is a female OC; I understand some people have problems with that, as well as self-inserts in general. Thanks to help from my sempaii DietMilk however, I believe this one is different from most. **

**Fire Emblem I own not, just my own OC. Any references belong to original owners.**

"FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUDE YOU RETARTED ARCHER. HIT THE MAN A FEW FEET AWAY FROM YOU ALREADY. HOW DARE YOU CALL YOUSELF AN ARCHER?"

"….He`s all the way over there, I may be an archer, but I can't hit someone up a mountain my dear raven—"

"Do you WANT to impress the ladies?! Than try to hit him already me dammit!"

Yep, that`s me, the brown haired girl screaming at a noble. This was normal for Virion though, so nothing to worry about. Everybody does this or facepalm at his craven behavior second to Yarne`s own, so my snapping was legit. Besides, this guy was a pain in the beginning in the game. I was glad that as soon as they rescued me that Sumia received that Master Seal, or I was hacking the game to change it to Classic mode. I`ll I need is some Arcwind, and down they all go. That or just blast them all with my dragon breath. Forget all those in weapon circle; all you need is magic and dragons.

Oh right, forgot to introduce myself! My name is Essence as you know earlier. I`m pretty tall for my age in this universe, even at age thirteen. Then again, the game was based off the medieval ages or something like that. Awakening was the only Fire Emblem game I actually played, and that was off pure boredom. I suppose research at this point would be useless without Internet even existing now.

Right, right, description; getting to that point. Um, I look pretty average honestly. Brown hair, chibi chubby, brown eyes, and thin eyebrows, what else? (They weren't like that before, but that`s a story for another day).Oh right, I have ebony wings,

The Mark of Grima, and might be immortal. I have no idea if I am, but rather not find out. Yeah, I was taking this all pretty normal at this point. I mean, when you see someone have an axe hurled at them and a friend jumps in your way randomly and blocks it with their body with no scars what so ever, than yeah, normal life.

How was this possible be normal at all? Well it started out as a pretty relaxing afternoon

I looked at the computer screen with utmost boredom. I had school work to do over the week, but who cares about that? I have time for it on Sunday or during class. Just need Tumblr to live life to the fullest. Oh, a new Scrouge fanbase! I wonder if it`s an ask blog? Clicks. That's a nice picture, but what is he doing with that….?

"I hate you so much Tumblr." I groaned as I tried to rub my scared eyes. To think that I was safe from seeing the dark side of it.. Never going back to that blog again. I momentarily closed my 3ds to recover myself. I really didn`t need those images in my head at this point. 8th grade is tough as it is with weekend homework; I have no need of mental scaring when looking at a guy.

I took a deep breath and brought the front back up. I rapidly tapped the search to avoid the evil post. I have to find something to take my mind off that. Ok, let's try " Escape to Another World" sounds promising. You have no clue who is the true wizard sending random kids to the worlds anyway. Can't help but to at least try them.

_Ever wanted to visit a place of your dreams and fandom? Look no further than here my friends! Though the effects might be troubling for you, there is only one way for you to do that! It requires no sacrifice from the Gate of Truth, body-switching to feel there pain, or be a major weakling and die quickly that you don't even see their faces because you were just impaled! As some of you know, what the equivalence to your obsession to games and games can be like a cult that it`s almost scary. What is the number one thing that cults do then you won`t ask? Summoning their leader of course! Yet instead of that, why not bring yourself in their place? Sounds absolutely fantastic right? Sure you could get mobbed by them, but at least you could say you got there!_

_Directions:_

_The fact that you found this proves that you're the chosen one! You who lives in my wife`s world, welcome to Ylisse! Try not to die okay?_

"…..Really? Is that all they had? For a guy making a website just for this, he sure wanted to tr—ah? M-my back..?"

A sudden pain hit my back at that point. Why do I feel so weak now? Ugh, no, have to stay awake….can`t give in..!

"Face, meet ssscrreeen. Be best buddies okaayyyy?"

Farewell life, you hateful prick. Never loved you anyway.

**Not the best I admit myself. Try not to BE blameful lovely people. Tumblr made me stop for a bit. No, I don`t have an account, just that this really did happen. Still love the thing to death though~. Fanart is amazing*nudge nudge* I would love to see the reactions when someone makes art for an author~*nudge,nudge***

**Review~Nosferatsu!**


End file.
